Damsel in Distress
by delinquentmiley
Summary: After a scuffle with an evo, Naomi and Rex meet for the first time. Rex x Fem!Noah. Rated T for Bobo and White cursing.


Naomi Nixon did not think she would end up in a situation like this: being chased by a 12 ft evo with six tentacles for arms. She dodged past bystanders and ran through the city, swamped with crowds of people. The enormous evo ran after the girl, smashing buildings to catch up to her. The blonde hid behind a building and stopped to catch her breath.

"Well, at least he can't find me here," Naomi said, breathing heavily.

The evo crept up close behind her, drool dripping from its open mouth.

"Guess I spoke too soon."

Naomi turned and ran through the city and into the skate park. Just seconds away from a right turn to freedom Naomi tripped on a crack and landed on the ground.

"I really have to stop getting myself into these messes," she groaned, rubbing her head. She was cut off by a loud scream as vines shot at her, wrapping around her arms as she struggled. Naomi bit off the tip of the tentacle that covered her mouth and was able to free her arms from the tentacles' grip. She tried to kick her way out, but a few tentacles wrapped around her legs as well. Naomi was stuck, trying to break free of the tentacles tightly clinging to her body. The vines slowly dragged her toward the gigantic mouth of the evo.

"Somebody, help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She struggled as much as she could, the grip of the tentacles slowly tightening. When Naomi finally got her arms out of their grip again, something started falling from the clouds. A person? But suddenly, he began to generate what seemed to be a jet fused with a pair of wings. Naomi couldn't believe the sight of the boy; he was no human, he was an evo. The boy's back released the machine-like wings, and created a giant robotic fist that sucker punched the beastly evo.

"That was too hard on a girl, ugly!" the boy yelled at the evo.

He continued to pound the monster, making it release its grip. He let the girl fall until a chimpanzee with a fez and an eye patch caught her and took her to safety.

"Ain't no bitches gonna fall and die while I'm around, sweet cheeks," the monkey purred.

"Thanks," Naomi moaned before passing out from exhaustion.

The boy grabbed the evo by the face. Blue robotic veins began to glow and spread, and the evo returned to the form of what appeared to be a college professor. The professor thanked the boy and walked away to where providence agents were waiting for him.

_"Rex, I need you in the lab when you're done,"_ a female voice said through the phone.

"No worries Doc, I'll be there," Rex replied. He turned to Naomi, who was still unconscious."Hey," he said softly, "are you okay?"

The blonde opened her eyes to find a raven haired man around her age.

"So it was you who fell from the sky," the girl replied."Y-you got rid of that evo, right?"

"Yep, cured him and all. I'm Rex," he said, shooting out a hand. "And you?"

"Naomi," the girl said, giving him her hand and letting him lift her up. From there, they started talking, the bud of their friendship just starting to bloom.

**-Hours Later-**

"Naomi Nixon, I cannot believe this!" White Knight bellowed from the screen. "You were supposed to meet him at the specific area I told you about AND you were to tell him how to destroy that thing on my commands! How can I trust a simple girl to be able to do a job that only a man would do, if you keep disobeying my orders?"

"Hey, give me a break," Naomi shot back at him. "After all… he saved my life."

"From those bastard monstrosities of hell, and yet, he's one of them! Listen to me Naomi, if you screw this up, consider yourself gone! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the blonde nodded, flipping a middle finger beside her chest as she turned to leave the white room.

**End **

**So Generator Rex fans, the universe is officially messed up when Noah turns into a girl named Naomi. (This was supposed to be a scene where Rex meets Noah, however I got carried away and placed a D.I.D. scene instead, and I completely ignored the fact that Rex sneaks out of Providence with Bobo in the pilot). *hits myself with a hammer***

**I chose Naomi as a name for Fem!Noah plainly because I don't really follow through the name "Noel/Noelle." Yes it kind of fits, but I just went with Naomi because it kind of works in one way or another.**

**But any who, enjoy Rex x Fem!Noah :D **

**Revising(c) CatastrophicMeltdown**

**Generator Rex(c)MoA**


End file.
